Kite/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Kite mainpic.png|Kite's appearance on the 2011 version Kite design.jpg|Kite's 2011 anime design ChimeraKiteDesign.jpg|Kite as a Chimera Ant Hunters Association silhouette.png|Kite appears in a silhouette with other Hunters Kite hits Gon.png|Kite vs. Gon Kite_kills_the_fox_bear.png|Kite slices the foxbear in half Kite fires at the Chimera ants nest.png|Kite fires at a Chimera Ant nest 76 - Crazy Slots.png|Kite's Crazy Slots 76 - Kite reveals himself.png|Kite reveals himself to Killua and Gon. 76 - Kite reacts to Killua being bit.png|Kite reacts quickly to Killua's being bitten. 76 - Kite remembers Gon.png|Kite remembers Gon. HxH ep76.png Gon and Killua talking with Kite.png|Kite meets Gon and Killua 76 - Kite reminisces about Ging.png|Kite reminisces about his first encounter with Ging-san. Young kite stealing with some animals.png|Younger Kite with his animals 76 - Young Kite in the sewers.png|Young Kite in the sewers. 76 - Kite searches for Ging.png|Kite searching for Ging 76 - Kite learns about Gon's existence.png|Kite learns of Gon's existence 76 - Kite's tachi.png|Kite's tachi Kite reunites with Ging.png|Ging and Kite 79 - Hunters enter NGL.png|Hunters enter NGL Kaito, Gon y Killua (1).png|Kite, Gon and Killua running across the NGL HxHep81.png|Kite's Hatsu Kaito vs Rammot 'Hormigua Quimera'.JPG|Kite vs Rammot 82 - Gon, Killua, and Kite versus Yunju's team.png|Ready to face Yunju's Squad Kite x And x Slots.png|Kite with his Crazy Slots active HxH Gif- (9).gif HxH Gif- (13).gif Kite vs Yunju.png|Kite vs Yunju 82 - Yunju defeated.png|Kite finishing off Yunju KiteRifle.png|Kite victorious -HorribleSubs-_Hunter_X_Hunter_-_83_-1080p-.mkv_snapshot_19.21_-2013.06.09_19.35.55-.jpg|Kite's Scythe Neferpitou with Kite's head.png|Kite's decapitated head Kite in glass cage while Neferpitou watches.png|Kites body inside a block of ice Kite controlled by Pitou.png|Kite is controlled by Pitou's Puppeteering 116 - Kite.png|Kite's fate 130 - Pitou and Gon find a dead Kite.png|Kite's dead body Kite is born.png|Kite's birth 109 - Colt and young Kite.png|a young Kite with Colt Chimera Ant Kite.png|Kite with Colt Kite-reborn.jpg|Kite swinging her sword Kite-Ant-Portrait.png|A close-up on Kite Kite.png|Kite Koala with Kite.png|Koala's "confessions" to Kite Koala and Kite.png|Kite stopping Koala Gon with Kite - 147.png|Kite and Gon Gon and Kite - 147.png|Gon apologizing to Kite Kite - 147.png|Kite smiling |-|1999 Anime= Kite 1999.png|Kite in the 1999 anime Kite and foxbear 1999.jpg|Kite and the foxbear |-|Manga= Kite saves Gon from being killed.jpg|Kite saves Gon KiteReunion1.png|Kite meets Gon again Kaito 4.jpg|Kite's Rifle Kite_ant_arc.png|Kite in NGL Chap 198 - Kite loses his arm.png|Kite loses his arm. Kaito 3.jpg|Kite's Mace Chap 199 - Neferpitou holds Kite's head.png|Neferpitou holds Kite's severed head KiteReunion2.png|The "new" Kite after retrieval Kaito!.jpg|Kite with Colt Kaito Chimera Ant.jpg|Kite with Koala |-|Chapter Covers= HunterXHunter001.png The day of departure (color).png Chapter_187.png Infiltration.jpg Pros.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 1.jpg Vs. Hagya's Squad Part 2.jpg 302 Target.jpg 305 Unfortunate.jpg 337 01.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume26cover.jpg|Kite with Gon, Meruem, and Neferpitou on Volume 26 HxH Treasure 7.jpg|Kite in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 7 |-|Openings & Endings= Kite in Departure! -second version-.png|Kite with his scythe Kite in fourth opening.png|Kite in fourth opening |-|Merchandise= KiteMBH.jpg |-|Movies= Tumblr_inline_mwf8lveyQ81qb88dq.png|Kite in the ending credits of Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission |-|Other Media= Chimera_ant_arc_poster.png|Kite in the Chimera Ant arc poster Episode 82 OP.png Episode 130 OP.png Kite portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Kite portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Kite_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Kite_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Kite_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png Kite card 1.jpg Kite card 2.jpg Kite card 03.png Kite card 04.png Kite (CA) card 01 R.jpg Kite (CA) card 01 R+.jpg Kite card 3.jpg Kite card 4.jpg Kite card 5.jpg Kite card 6.jpg Kite card 7.jpg Kite Card 16.jpg Kite Card 17 SR+.jpg 00000846.jpg 00000846 (1).jpg 45 xKite05.jpg 88 xKite08.jpg Kite_Card_126.jpg Kite_Card_126+.jpg H x H Cards- (4).png Card7656.jpg Card 763.jpg Kite Card 127.jpg Kite Card 127+.jpg Chimera Ant- (2).jpeg Chimera Ant- (1).jpeg HxH Battle Collection Card (95).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (353).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (513).png Kite card 8.jpg Kite card 9.jpg Kite card 10.jpg Kite card 11.jpg Kite card 12.jpg Kite card 13.jpg Kite card 14.jpg Kite card 15.jpg 00000715 (1).jpg 00000715.jpg 00000962.jpg Kite_Card_123.jpg 41 xKite21.jpg 42 xKite22.jpg 43 xKite23.jpg 44 xKite24.jpg Kite_-_2014_Halloween_ver_Card.png 54 xKite.jpg HxH Card (7).png Kite_Card_122.jpg 00001647.png kite tanabata ver2.jpg Kite (1).png Kite (2).png Kite (4).png Kite (5).png Kite - New Year ver - Kira Card.png Kite (19).png Kite_-_New_Year_ver_kira.png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (2).png Gon and Kite - Summer Festival 2015 ver Card+.png kite card 01.png Little Kite - Halloween Ver.jpg kite card 02.png Kite - Pirate ver card.jpg Kite - Pirate ver card+.jpg HxH --Cards (9).jpeg kite.gif Kite card121.jpg Kite Card121+.jpg 00001422.jpg 00001422 (1).jpg 12011538dc 31 converted.png Kite - 3rd Anniversary ver Card.png Kite_-_3rd_Anniversary_ver_card_.jpg Kite_-_3rd_Anniversary_ver_-_Kira_Card.png Kite Card 120.jpg Kite Card 120+.jpg Kite Card 120 Kira.jpg Kite Card 121.jpg Kite Card 121+.jpg Kite_Card_124.jpg Kite card 05.png Kite_Card_125.jpg Kite Card 125+.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (98).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (521).png 01 xKite27.jpg 02 xKite28.jpg Kite LR Kira Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg Kite LR Card (2).png Kite LR+ Card (2).png Kite_LR_Card_2_(Kira).png] HxH BC (10).png kite festival chibi.png Kite (6).png Kite (7).png Kite (8).png Kite (9).png Kite (10).png Kite (11).png Kite (12).png Kite (13).png Kite (14).png Kite (15).png Kite (16).png Kite (17).png Kite (18).png Kite (20).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver (5).png Young Kite Halloween Chibi.png Kite - Pirate ver chibi.png Kite - 3rd Anniversary ver chibi.png Chimera Ant- (24).png 12011538(13).png Kite chimera ant chibi 01.png Kite_LR_Chibi.png